


Dog Rose

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog Rose: Pleasure & Pain.</p><p>Celedy has many secrets when he came to Kamui Daimon, the least of which was how he kept Bandit on a tight leash.<br/>Kyouji chafed under it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Rose

**Author's Note:**

> A certain person on twitter knows they're the cause of this.

The sun still stung, like spidery paper cuts spreading hot across his skin, but Kyouji ignored it. Better that then falling into a pile of dust, he supposed. The other members of Ezelderm kept out of the sun, as if their pale skin didn’t serve enough of a warning, but Kyouji let himself almost bask in, letting no sign of the pain skittering across his skin show on his face.   
Besides, the pain of the sunlight distracted him from the hunger pangs. His overload powers were easily stemmed with sugar and energy, but the hunger he could feel deep in the pit of his stomach wasn’t so easily fixed.   
Of course, he mused to himself, sitting casually on the sill of an open window in some unused classroom, it was easier to fix it before Seledy came to the island. The members of Ezelderm with the hunger could only satisfy it from Seledy—it was a long held deal that even Kyouji was reluctant to break.  
Well, it’s more like he holds a tighter leash now that he’s in the same building as us.  
Even so, he could feel the sharp tips of his fangs extend with the rolling hunger in his stomach—he needed to eat, but he would be damned if it would be from Seledy’s hand. 

There was a stray dog in the alleyways of the town. Gendou crouched down, not minding the dirt, and set the small bowl of food down. He had sent Ayaba back to the lodge with the rest of his teammates, but he didn’t doubt his butler would come back from him. From the back of the alley, the small dog warily approached him, torn between its caution and the smell of food. Gendou made himself hold still, letting the animal approach him inch by inch, until the stray started eating, slowly at first, but then wolfing it down with almost alarming speed.   
Letting out a light breath, Gendou felt himself relax. The dog would be fine for tonight—and tomorrow perhaps he would speak to the couple that owned the grocery store in town about setting out scraps for it.   
He almost didn’t notice the pebbles hitting his head until the dog growled, teeth bared at something above him. The shadow passing above him could have been almost mistaken for a bird, if Gendou hadn’t looked up and seen Kyouji jump from roof to roof.   
Even with the Isogai Group’s unnecessary background checks on almost every inhabitant of the island, Kyouji remained one of the most illusive ones—moved to Japan from Europe, lived alone, no family. Kept himself aloof from other students, skipped class, had dismal grades and rarely turned in work. Only his involvement in Londonia’s anti-Glenschtiem strike force seemed to keep him from completely failing school.   
And here he was, jumping from rooftops.   
“…Itan Kyouji?”   
Grit from the roofs scattered down towards him, but Gendou kept his eyes trained on Kyouji, who froze once he landed, looking down at him with an almost frenzied worry.  
“Are you okay?”   
When Kyouji moved again, it was a blur of movement, and Gendou only snapped out of his daze by the sound of his combat boots slamming on the ground, and the dog fleeing with high pitched yelps.   
He hadn’t seen Kyouji flip off of the roof, hadn’t seen him move, but now the Ezelderm pilot was inches from him, crouched down in a tense and almost animalistic way, skin paler than normal, lips rough and ragged from being chewed and bitten.   
“What was that, rich boy?” The words came out as a hiss, and Gendou could only stare in morbid fascination at the tips of impossible sharp teeth when he spoke, “You worried about me?”   
“Yes.”  
The honesty caught him off guard, but it was quickly covered up with a smirk, one of the sharp fangs catching the afternoon sunlight, “Aren’t you sweet.” His voice was dry and sardonic, with a raspy edge that made him sound like he was parched.   
Gendou swallowed before he found his voice again, “You didn’t answer my question.”  
“Did you think I would actually answer?”  
“I had hoped you might.” That got him a snort and an eye roll from Kyouji, but the annoyed huff came out more like a pained hiss. On instinct, Gendou reached out across the few inches separating them.  
Despite the dark colors of the Ezelderm uniform and the bright sun of the day, Kyouji’s hand was cold. Kyouji froze as if Gendou’s skin had shocked him, staring at now at the tanned hand that now rested on his own.   
He swallowed once, and then again, his mouth hanging open to fully display the sharp fangs in his mouth—sharper and longer than teeth any human should have.   
“Can I help you?” Gendou pressed, concern now lacing his voice, “Are you hurt?”  
“…Just hungry.”   
“I can get you something to eat—what?” How Gendou was going to end his question was lost as Kyouji pulled his hand up to his face, Gendou’s bared wrist now close to his fangs.  
“What do you think I need, rich boy?”   
Now it was Gendou who froze, “…Blood. Then you’re—you’re a…”  
“No shit, Jenock.” He tilted his head to the side so his cheek just barely brushed the tips of Gendou’s fingers, “So, what do you say? I can even make it good for you too.” He tugged his hand, standing up and pulling Gendou up with him, “Well?”

At this point, Gendou was sure Ayaba finished setting things down at the lodge and was heading back to meet him. Maybe Rinko was with him; maybe they had caught up with the other Jenock students.   
Maybe they would catch him willingly following Kyouji into the alleyway.   
“Let’s keep this quiet, alright?” Kyouji murmured, low against his ear, grabbing his shirt collar with his other hand and drawing Gendou closer, so he was pressed between him and the wall.   
“Where should I drink?” He asked, pulling Gendou’s wrist closer, “It doesn’t matter to me.” Swallowing thickly, and ignoring the slow flush up his neck as Kyouji sniggered, Gendou started to unbutton his already loosened shirt, his jacket around his shoulders falling to the ground as he pulled his shirt open, “I—it’ll be easier to hide.” He managed lamely, while Kyouji just chuckled, pulling him even closer, “You’re a lot more forward than you look, rich boy.” His voice ghosted over Gendou’s skin, which now felt too-hot, “Don’t worry, it doesn’t hurt a bit.”   
That was his only warning and the faint brush of the tips of his fangs before Kyouji bit down. A strangled gasp escaped from Gendou’s throat, his arms suddenly going around the other boy and his fingers digging into Kyouji’s back on instinct. A pleased sound came from Kyouji as he pressed even closer, continuing to drink as Gendou gasped again, softer this time as he slowly unclenched his fingers from his black jacket. 

It might have been an hour, or it might have been only a few minutes to Gendou when Kyouji pulled away, wiping a fleck of blood away from his mouth with his thumb. He smirked, and Gendou suddenly realized how heavily he was breathing, and flushed again.   
“That was fun, rich boy. You’re pretty tasty. I haven’t drank someone new in a long time.” He brushed past Gendou, hands in his pockets casually, “See you during War Time, Isogai.” Leaving Gendou in the alleyway along, heart clenching in his chest and still feeling the warm pricks where Kyouji had bitten him.


End file.
